hostelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hostel
Hostel is a 2005 horror film written and directed by Eli Roth. It is the first film of the Hostel film series. Plot College students Paxton and Josh are traveling across Europe with their Icelandic friend Óli. In Amsterdam, the three meet a man named Alexi, who convinces them to visit a hostel in Slovakia filled with beautiful women. The three board a train to Slovakia, where they encounter a strange Dutch businessman. When they arrive at the hostel, they are greeted by Natalya and Svetlana, who invite them to the spa, and later to the disco. That night, Paxton and Josh sleep with Natalya and Svetlana, while Óli sleeps with the desk girl, Vala. The next morning, they are surprised to see that Óli hasn't returned, and they are unable to contact him. They are later approached by a Japanese girl named Kana, who shows them a photo of Óli and her friend Yuki, who has strangely disappeared as well. Though Josh is anxious to leave, Paxton convinces him to stay one more night. That night, Josh and Paxton are slipped tranquilizers, and Josh stumbles back to the hotel room, while Paxton passes out in the disco's storage room. Josh wakes up in a dungeon-like room, and is approached by a man who drills holes into his chest and legs. The man removes his mask, revealing himself as the Dutch Businessman, and tells Josh about his failed dream of becoming a surgeon. After Josh begs to be set free, The Dutch Businessman slices Josh's achilles tendons, and removes his restraints. Unable to walk, Josh crawls to the door, but the Dutch businessman slices his throat with a scalpel, killing him. Paxton wakes up the next morning and returns to the hostel. He gets frustrated with the desk clerk, who insists that he already checked out. When he returns to his room, Paxton is greeted by two women, who invite him to the spa in an eerily similar manner to Natalaya and Svetlana. Paxton tracks Natalya and Svetlana to a pub and interrogates them on Josh's whereabouts. Natalya tells him that Josh and Óli are visiting an art exhibit, and she agrees to take him there. They arrive at an old factory, and Paxton is horrified to find Josh's mutilated corpse being stitched together by the Dutch businessman. Paxton is then ambushed by thugs and dragged to a cell, where he is restrained in a chair and joined minutes later by a German client named Johann. After severing two of Paxton's fingers with a chainsaw, Johann unintentionally removes his restraints as well. Johann charges at Paxton with the chainsaw but slips, and severs his own leg. Paxton reaches for a gun and shoots Johann in the head. A guard enters the room; however, Paxton shoots him and escapes the cell. Paxton enters another room and hides in the bottom of a cart filled with corpses, and severed limbs. A butcher takes the corpses to the bottom floor to be incinerated, and Paxton bludgeons him to death with a sledge hammer. He takes the elevator to the top floor and enters the dressing room, where he changes into business clothes, and meets an American client, who mistakes him for another customer. Paxton escapes the factory but returns after hearing cries for help. He enters a room and discovers Kana being tortured by the American client. After killing the American client, Paxton and Kana flee in a stolen car, pursued by guards. While driving, Paxton sees Natalya, Svetlana, and Alexi, and runs them over, killing them. Paxton and Kana arrive at the train station, but after seeing a reflection of her disfigured face, Kana leaps in the path of an oncoming train. This creates a distraction, allowing Paxton to board another train unnoticed. Once aboard, Paxton hears the voice of the Dutch businessman. When the train stops in Vienna, Austria, Paxton follows him to a public restroom and throws the Elite Hunting Club's card under his stall. When the Dutch businessman reaches down to pick it up, Paxton grabs his hand and, cuts off the same fingers he lost during his escape. He breaks into the stall and nearly drowns the Dutch businessman in the toilet bowl, but allows him to see his reflection, before slitting his throat and killing him. Paxton leaves to board another train. Cast * Jay Hernandez as Paxton * Derek Richardson as Josh * Eyþór Guðjónsson as Oli * Barbara Nedeljáková as Natalya * Jan Vlasák as The Dutch Businessman * Jana Kaderabkova as Svetlana * Jennifer Lim as Kana * Keiko Seiko as Yuki * Lubomir Bukovy as Alexei * Jana Havlickova as Vala * Rick Hoffman as The American Client * Petr Janiš as Johan, the German Surgeon * Takashi Miike as Miike Takashi * Patrik Zigo as The Bubblegum Gang Leader * Milda "Jedi" Havlas as Desk Clerk Jedi * Miroslav Táborský as Police Officer * Josef Bradna as The Butcher * Klara Smetanova as Girl * Eli Roth as American Stoner Category:Hostel